


Aire

by CookieLovePrincess



Category: Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Las Leyendas - Freeform, Legend Quest - Freeform, Leodora, Ánima Estudios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieLovePrincess/pseuds/CookieLovePrincess
Summary: "...Luego, ningún otro grito había viajado por la ciudad, pero Leo, Don Andrés y Alebrije habían estado por un momento convencidos de que sí, en efecto, se trataba de la Llorona.Pasaba que justo después de ese breve y doloroso lamento que se había escuchado aquel día, Teodora había desaparecido de la nada..."*Esta caricatura necesita amor*





	Aire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all (?). Bueno, nada, simplemente alguien que creció con estas películas y estos personajes y está muy feliz de que hayan sacado una serie de Netflix que a su parecer superó en calidad las películas. Por lo tanto, esta es mi pequeña contribución al fandom, que es de hecho muy pequeñito (sólo he visto un trabajo en español de esto) (Shout out a "#ConsumeMexicano", que por cierto me gustó muchísimo). 
> 
> Esto es el universo de la serie, peeeero si han visto La Leyenda de La Llorona, se darán cuenta de que adapté una escena. Además, esto es basado en "Aire" de Mecano. 
> 
> Se desarrolla supongo unos meses antes de los acontecimientos de la serie, y estoy usando la relación que les plantean a Leo y Teodora, que es inestable por ratos jaja.
> 
> La serie en verdad necesita amor, al igual que esta pareja :'). Espero que alguien lea esto, y si es así, espero que al final le guste.

Aire  
Al principio, se había creído que la Llorona andaba suelta, a pesar de que un solo lamento se había escuchado.  
Luego, ningún otro grito había viajado por la ciudad, pero Leo, Don Andrés y Alebrije habían estado por un momento convencidos de que sí, en efecto, se trataba de la Llorona.

Pasaba que justo después de ese breve y doloroso lamento que se había escuchado aquel día, Teodora había desaparecido de la nada.

Es decir, así, como si nada, ya no estaba. Se había ido, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: La Llorona se la había llevado. Después de todo, no era tan mayor como para que esa mujer no pudiera confundirla con alguno de sus difuntos hijos.  
Había parecido tan lógico en aquel momento. Tal y como si la simple respuesta estuviera ahí enfrente de sus narices, y sólo tuvieran que rastrear a la Llorona para traer a su amiga de vuelta.

Sin embargo, después todo se volvió mucho más complicado, porque no parecía haber rastros de la Llorona por ningún lado, y no se habían escuchado más lamentos.

Leo, Don Andrés y Alebrije literalmente la habían buscado por todos lados, hablando de Puebla, pero no habían conseguido nada. Ni a Teodora, ni a la Llorona.

En cambio, cuando finalmente habían salido de Puebla, habían encontrado algunos espectros más con los que habían tenido que pelear, obviamente siempre teniendo en la mente que estaban buscando a la Llorona, para avisarle que la niña que había tomado por hija ni siquiera estaba viva.

(Leo a veces sí lo olvidaba por la tensión del momento, pero nadie tenía que enterarse de eso).

Los tres estaban de acuerdo en que aquella había sido en realidad los cinco días más estresantes de sus vidas. Después de que intentaran empezar a darles encargos para resolver, Leo había puesto un alto a toda aquella locura, y les había avisado a Don Andrés y a Alebrije que era hora de devolverse a Puebla, y ver qué podían hacer ahí.

Ese algo había sido nada, por supuesto.

O al menos al principio.

Sí, porque al volver, se encontraron con que todo estaba como lo habían dejado, y con que nadie había vuelto a escuchar a la Llorona. Había sido ahí cuando Leo había llegado a la conclusión de que no sabía dónde encontrar a esa condenada mujer gritona, y por lo tanto tampoco sabía cómo traer de vuelta a Teodora.

No se había rendido, pero había sugerido que se tomaran un descanso de todo aquello, porque igual Teodora no era de las que se dejaban, y seguramente no le sería muy difícil escapar de la Llorona con sus propias intangibles patitas.  
Así que esa noche, a pesar de las insistencias de Don Andrés y Alebrije, Leo se había tomado un descanso, lo cual en realidad le había resultado mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera él planeado.

Sí, porque sabía que lo único que aquello haría, iba a ser provocar que su consciencia se lo comiera vivo por dejar a la deriva a un miembro de su equipo de esa horrible manera. Y sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso.

Leo se durmió temprano, después de cenar, y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que algo lo despertara.

La comezón en las fosas nasales, provocada por el fuerte olor a perfume, provocó que abriera los ojos involuntariamente, y al incorporarse en la cama, y enfocar su vista en la ventana de su habitación, vio un resplandor. Uno además del de la luna.  
Cuando los ojos de Leo consiguieron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, le halló forma a dicho resplandor.

Teodora estaba sentada en la ventana, con una pierna flexionada, y la otra estirada, con la mirada fija en el exterior.

Como si de repente hubiera viajado al pasado, Leo pudo escuchar de nuevo el grito que habían escuchado cinco días antes, y llegó a la conclusión de que había sido demasiado agudo para pertenecer a una mujer adulta.

Tal vez, en realidad, todo ese tiempo Don Andrés, Alebrije y él no habían estado buscando a la Llorona y a Teodora, porque el grito que habían creído escuchar salir de la Llorona, en realidad había salido de Teodora.

Todo ese tiempo habían estado buscando a una sola persona, que de la nada había vuelto, y se había posado en la ventana de Leo, viendo la noche como si fuera lo más normal del mundo irte, provocar que te buscaran, y después volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

O sea, mujer tenía que ser.

Leo, con fastidio, se alcanzó una vela y la encendió.

-Buenas noches.- Le gruñó. -¿Quieres que te caliente un tamal y una taza de atole?

Por supuesto, no obtuvo la respuesta que él quería. De hecho no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, porque Teodora no se dignó si quiera de mirarlo.

-Teodora.- Dijo Leo, con firmeza, levantándose para ir hacia la ventana, y mirar a Teodora más de cerca, cruzado de brazos. –Eres bien grosera, ¿sabías? Eso no se hace. Te buscamos por todos lados.

-Uy, qué cosas.- Teodora se encogió de hombros con una descomunal falta de interés, todavía sin volver su rostro hacia Leo. –Si yo siempre estuve aquí.

-Ibas a andar estando aquí.- Leo rodó los ojos.

-Obvio sí. Aquí merito.- Y finalmente lo miró. Señalaba al techo. –O sea, que no sepas que tu propia casa tiene un ático, ya es otro nivel de oso. Eres mega lento, Leo.

-Eres mega lento, Leo.- La imitó. –Mensa. Tú también si sabes que yo no sé que tengo un ático, ¿para qué te metes ahí? Lo haces para ofenderte cuando no te encuentre, ¿verdad?

-Lo haces para ofenderte cuando no te encuentre, ¿verdad?- Teodora contraatacó a Leo, haciendo una mala (Qué mala; Malísima) imitación de su voz. Pero la muy guapa ni siquiera lo intentó. Se puso a hablar como si tuviera la lengua pegada a la parte de arriba de la boca, o como si tuviera algo en la garganta, que le estuviera impidiendo hablar correctamente. Así toda payasa.

-O sea, cómo se nota que no sabes tratar con mujeres.- Teodora soltó una risa completamente venenosa, y Leo rodó los ojos.  
-Fíjate que ni quiero saber. Suficiente tengo contigo, y eres pero si bien complicada. Yo no sé cómo sabes tratar contigo misma.  
-Vieras que es bien fácil.- Teodora lo miró por segunda vez. Leo la miró también. Notó que en sus fantasmales mejillas tenía unas rayas negras. Al principio no supo qué era, pero después recordó que un par de veces Teodora le había comentado que llevaba una cosa llamada maquillaje en la cara, y que dicho maquillaje se caía con el agua.

La única agua que podía rodar por las mejillas, era la que salía de los ojos, y que popularmente era conocida como lágrimas.

-…No sabía que los fantasmas podían llorar.- Se le salió decir a Leo, ladeando la cabeza, y acercándose más a la ventana.

Teodora se quedó por un momento procesando, y después rápidamente se limpió las mejillas, y miró feo a Leo.

-Eres bien insensible.- Le gruñó.

-Ay, ¿pues qué esperabas, Teodora?- Gruñó de vuelta Leo. -¿Quieres que te traiga una cobija y te tape con ella mientras escucho tu lamento? Ni siquiera te puedo cubrir con la cobi..

Allí fue inevitable detenerse abruptamente. Desde el rostro gacho de Teodora cayeron unas pequeñas, delicadas y brillantes gotitas de agua intangibles, que cayeron en sus también intangibles piernas, en un gesto sutil, que pareció avisarle a Leo que había ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, sin necesidad de atravesarla, pues quitó las piernas de la ventana para hacerle espacio.

Cierto que le dio espacio, más no le respondió lo que quería. Por milésima vez.

-Nada.

Y el “nada” no fue lo peor del asunto. Fue el tono con el que Teodora lo dijo. Esa manera tan irritante que tenía de hablar. Ese tono chillón.

-Ya te enojaste, ¿verdad?- Escupió Leo, señalándola.

-No.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Leo se inclinó un poco (no lo suficiente para estar en peligro de irse de bocas por la ventana) y arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Por qué no me estás grosereando? Ya, Teodora, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella contestó un par de segundos después.

-…Nada…

Leo vio las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, y tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Teodora hizo un sonido con la nariz, y se frotó el rostro, antes de abrazarse a sí misma e ignorar a Leo, quien simplemente atinó a apartar la mirada con incomodidad y frotarse el cuello.

-¿Esto es por mi culpa?- Preguntó con voz débil, llevando su mano desde su cuello hasta su barbilla para rascársela.

Teodora trató de reírse, pero le salió un chillido como de ratón.

-No te creas tan importante.

Leo sintió algo subiéndole desde el estómago hasta el rostro, por lo que simplemente tomó una bocanada de aire, y la soltó ruidosamente, para posteriormente aclararse la garganta.

-…Bueno.- Le dijo.

Cayó un incómodo silencio entre ambos, y de un momento para otro Leo deseó haber sido lo suficientemente torpe para inclinarse demasiado y caer de bruces desde la ventana. Obvio, ya no era hora de intentarlo de nuevo. Sabía que en el fondo no se quería morir.

Por lo tanto, como sus censores de torpeza no descansaban en ningún momento del día, ni siquiera en los peores, decidió hablar de nuevo, diciendo algo que sabía perfectamente que más que mejorar la situación, lo único que provocaría sería empeorarla.

-…No sabía que los fantasmas pudieran llorar.- Repitió accidentalmente.

Por un momento, creyó que Teodora perdería la cabeza y atentaría contra la vida de Leo, pero por alguna razón sus predicciones resultaron erróneas, y nada de eso sucedió. Ella de hecho respondió.

-Yo sí sabía.

Leo intentó reírse.

-No, pues obvio que tú sí sabes. No me imagino cuánto circo no has de montar cuando no te estamos viendo, ¿verdad,   
Teodora?

Y, así, Leo San Juan lo volvió a arruinar. Más feo que antes.

La fantasma pelirroja no lo miró, pero alzó una mano hacia Leo, y él, al no saber qué hacer, la atravesó con la suya.

-¿Qué sentiste?- Preguntó Teodora, a lo que Leo se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía la delicada mano de ella con la mirada, hasta que Teodora la posó sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Sentí algo helado.- Dijo Leo. –Pero por un ratito, nada más.

La cara de Teodora se distorsionó en una mueca de tristeza, que ella se arregló para cubrir con su orgullo unos segundos después, haciendo aquel sonido con la nariz de nuevo.

-De donde yo vengo lo llaman aire.

Esta vez, Leo no sintió la sensación fea subir desde el estómago. La sintió desde las piernas, y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Fue una sensación desagradable, que provocó que las manos le temblaran.

-P-pero…pero es un aire característico tuyo… ¿sabes cómo?- Leo se aclaró la garganta repetidamente aunque le fuera innecesario. –No es aire-aire, sino el aire de Teodora.

La aludida volvió a alzar su mano, esta vez frente a ella. Vio a través la luna, y entonces su rostro se llenó de resignación.

-Aire.- Repitió. –Simplemente aire.

Leo tragó saliva, y bajó la mirada a un punto en el que no había nada interesante.

-Por desgracia.

-Sí. Qué triste la muerte, ¿verdad?

Leo la miró, y suspiró. Teodora había bajado su mano, y estaba abrazada de sus piernas. Sus cachetes lucían abultados por cómo los recargaba en sus rodillas.

-Teo…- Leo intentó extender una mano hacia ella para ponérsela en el hombro, pero recordó las cosas a tiempo, y desistió, limitándose a terminar lo que quería decirle.

-A mí me caes bien. Eres buen rollo, aunque seas enfadosa.

-Gracias.- Respondió Teodora. –Yo igual me caigo bien.

Leo no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que Teodora lo miró, volviendo a su mueca engreída de siempre.

-¿Pues de qué te ríes, patán? No esperabas que me pusiera intensita y te dijera que tú me caes bien a mí, ¿verdad? O sea, no. Asco.

-Algún día admitirás que te caigo bien.- Dijo Leo, sonriéndole.- Tonta.

-Ese día no será hoy.- Respondió Teodora, poniéndose de pie para empezar a flotar frente a Leo.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió ella, antes de desaparecer.

Nada quedó de aquella noche, pues ninguno de los dos mencionó nada a Alebrije o a Don Andrés. Ni siquiera comentaron algo al respecto entre ellos, de hecho, y en la memoria de Leo lo único que quedó fue el aire helado que se coló a través suyo y de la habitación cuando Teodora se despidió y se marchó.


End file.
